The Hand
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: It is has been about to months since the problem with the wicked witch has been solved, along with the travel back in time to see the love story between Emma's parents got started, and Emma and Killian's first real night together. As they slept together in each other's arm, something very special and magical happen to one of them.


The Hand

Summary: It is has been about two months since the problem with the wicked witch has been solved, along with the travel back in time to see the love story between Emma's parents got started, and Emma and Killian's first real night together. As they slept together in each other's arm, something very special and magical happen to one of them.

I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. They are property of ABC and the creators of the series. I own only this wonderful story line.

* * *

After a full day of work for the both of them. For Emma, it is working in sherrif's office with her dad, and for Killian it is working at the docks. Emma keeps saying, with a chuckle, you cannot get rid of the sea, huh, Pirate?

They are laying in bed, at Emma's apartment. She is having a delightful dream of Killian having two hands, but not his hand and a hook. Before they fell asleep, Killian wrap his good arm around her shoulders, and brushed her hair and shoulders with his fingers. His bad arm was just laying between them. During the night, he was reaching for her with his bad arm, and it lay upon her stomach.

He wakes up with he feels a slow warmth that started at where is wrist would have been, and start to spread up his arm. He glances around the room and sees it getting brighter with light flakes dancing around the room. Killian watches in awe as new fingers seems to grow out his arm.

"Emma?"

"Himm."

"Love, you need to wake up something is happening to me."

"I don't want to wake up," She turns and snuggles against his shoulder.

"Love, why not."

"I'm dreaming that you have two hands, and are doing wonderful things to me." She moans with pleasure, and Killian shallows trying to keep calm.

"Open you eyes." She does and sees the magical light flakes floating around the room.

"what the?" Emma asked.

"Look down at your stomach."

"What is happening." She approached the fingers with a careful touch. "Do you feel that?"

"aye, that would be my true fingers."

"this is different...What is happening?"

"I think I am getting my hand back. We need to talk to Regina tomorrow." Killian stated.

"Wait a minute." Emma turned on a light, "She gave me a book of Magical History." KIllian gave her a questionable look, "she said, 'it is best to know where you are coming from.'" Emma flips the book and gets to the chapters of White magic."Ah, this is different. 'There is only one way that the marketh of a dark magic/curse is gone..' Do your lack of a hand is a mark of a dark curse?" He nods, "It is when two white magic cometh together, the dark curse shall be gone.' What on earth does mean?"

"Love, have you had your monthly?"

"no, I am late by."

"by what?"

"Two months, I thought it what because of the battles with the witch, and time travel."

"Do you think you are with child?"

"Maybe..Hey..there is a different one."

"Hm.." Killian is watching his palm grow.

" 'A babe born of true love is the most powerful white magic of all.' That is! Where is my cell?" She walks to her bedside table, and picks up her phone, and dials a number.

"Luv, who are calling?"

"Dr, Whale..I want some answers...Hello, Doctor? this is Emma. I was wondering could I come in and have a pregancy test. How do I think I know?' glancing over at killian as he curls his new fingers and hand into a fist. "Doctor, have you ever heard of the story of 'two white magic' or a 'babe born from true love?'...Well, something happen to Killlian..He grew a hand..Yes..While resting on my stomach..Thanks...okay...yep...bye."

"Well?"  
"He said he will see us at eight in the morning."

"Why us?"

"Because he want to x-ray your hand...Take a inside picture of your hand to see if it is okay and working good."

"Oh," He glances down at his hand. "it feels like my hand, and fingers." He turns his hand, while his palm is facing up he looks down and sees a new tatoo being made. "Well, that is different. luv, look." They look at the finished tatoo. It is a small tattoo of a swan with a black hook inside of it, and sharp point is it beak.." He glances over at Emma's wrist. "luv, you have the same one."

"Okay, now it is getting very werid."

"No kidding, what ever shall we do?" Killan asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you say you had a dream about me having two hands?"

"right?"  
"How about making your dream come true?"

"Are you sure?"

"very sure...the light is still around us."

"Yeah..that is another thing..it is not giving much light...only to see your hand being form, and the tatoos being made..where are they coming from?"

"From you, luv."

Emma climbs into bed, and lays down. Killian puts both of his hands upon her face and kisses her with new found passion. His 'old' hand stays on her face, while his 'new' hand goes down and removes her t-shirt and begins to rub one of her nipples. She moans with pleasure. He kisses down her neck and places his mouth over the other nipples and begins to suck. He takes his hands and moved down to her boxers, or rather his boxers and removed them and is reward by the sight of her naked body. He kisses down her body and paying much attention to her stomach,

"If you are their little one, thank you for giving your Daddy his hand back." Killan said.

Emma's hands moved off of his face and down his shoulders to his hands, and they both hold each other's hands for a while, when they kiss each other. Killain moved one of Emma's thighs and he enter her repeatly. When he was finished they just hold hands with his 'new' hand and their tatoos touching.

The next morning, at the doctor's office. Killan is going first. As he goes to the test, he glances over at Emma and she smiles at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. He returns it with his 'new' hand.

"Well, Mr. Jones. This is trully a wonderness miracle.. This is your hand, true and whole. Tell me what happen."

"Well, I rest my arm upon Swan's stomach. While she was dreaming that I had two hands, and was doing wonderful things to her." He blushes. "I felt a warmth that came from her stomach, and it went to my wrist and began to spread. That is when I notice the fingers growing from my arm. and the rest is well..you know because of Emma."

"Yes...I did called Regina. And she did say it is possible."

"So, I am going to be a father?"

"It is possible..I need to finished Emma's test. Could you wait with her?"

"I think I could."

He walks into the waithing room, and stops at the door and watches Emma reading. He reaches into his pocket, he was carring something that one of the dwarfs made..He forgot which one.

"luv, there is something that I have been wanted to ask you, for a long time. No matter whatever the doctor says."

"okay?" She puts down her magazine. "What is it?"  
"I love you, You brought me out of darkness, and into love. I love Henry as if he is my own son. Your parents are annoying at first," she chuckled "but now I can see how much they care for you, and how much you care for them. You are a perfect blend of them. Your mother's courage and love, and your father's hope and kindness. Emma, will you marry me?"

"is it because of I could be carrying your child?"

"No...about three months ago I had one of the dwarfs made this for you.." He pull out the ring.."I was going to asked you that night before we got pulled into the time portal."

"you were carring this the whole time?"

"Do you remember that I told you the time I or rather Princess Charles talked to your dad about how i love you. Well, your dad did, and he gave me his blessing as soon as he saw me."

"Dad remember?"  
"Well, when he saw that we were in the book. The funny thing is was the book knew it was us..not our alter egos..Then David remember that conversation around the fire."

"Oh..Killian it is very pretty..it reminds me of my mother's ring...the rock is blue...for the sea?" He nods,

"YES!" they kissed.

"Emma?" Dr. Whale asked "Can you follow me..you too, Mr. Jones."

They enter the room, and sat down. "Well, Ms. Swan I think you are correct. You are pregant! And Mr. Jones shall I give a double congradulations? It is a still a mystery..scientific mystery on how you got your hand..but I know it is love that made it so..after all true love is the most powerful magic of all."

Killain and Emma look at each other eyes, and smiles at each other. As they exit the building they hug and kiss.

"How are we going to tell my family, Killian?"

"together, luv. As always."

They enter Granny's diner. They see Emma's parents with the new baby. Along with Henry and Regina with Robin and his son. (In my story Maid Marian didn't come back with Emma and Hook, for I believe that everyone needs a happy ending-after the whole witch thing) Emma told Killian to not show his new hand yet.

"Hello. Ms. Swan" Regina said with a tinkle in her eye. "I had the most wonderful conversation with Dr. Whale about you.."

"Thank you Regina. I didn't know how to start. Mom, Dad, and Henry.. Killain and I have three special news to tell you. He asked me to marry me and I said yes." Everyone cheered.

"FINALLY" said David, Emma's dad. "about time Killian."

"the second one is that I am pregant, and with that there is a part of white magic that stated, a babe born of true love is the most powerful white magic of all, and two white magic can cancel the most darkest of all the curse. Honey, show your hook."

"Gladly." He reaches into his jacket and pulles it out with his right hand. and throw it on the table with a metal thud.

"Mom, I don't understand." Henry stated.

"it means kiddo, that with my magic and your new sibling's magic. He has a new hand. Honey?"

Killain smiles and shows his new family his hand.

"my child is truly a most special child." He stated with pride in his voice

"Regina, we were wondering. Because you helped me with my magic. Would you be our child's godmother?"

"Do you want the former-evil gueen as it?"

"Yes, your love for Henry made you into a great person, and a wonderful Mother."

"I would be honored." she blushes and takes her left hand and brushes hair that keeps falling down her face, a ring sparkles at the light.

"Mother? are you engaged to Robin?"  
"Yes I am. He asked last night."

"Lad, are you okay, me asking your Mother?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding, I will have Robin Hood and the famous Captain 'no-so' Hock as a step-dads. You are a young boy's wildest dream come true!"

They all laugh. In Emma's ear, Killain whisper, "I will make your wildest dream come true tonight and every night for the rest our lives." She blushes and gives him a kiss.

The End


End file.
